


under the stars

by alxxring



Series: CRANKIPLIER smut [11]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Gay, Grinding, M/M, Smut, lol stars, this was sorta bad ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxring/pseuds/alxxring
Summary: they get horny in a car lol
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: CRANKIPLIER smut [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> requests now open!! if you want to see a specific scenario, leave it down in the comments :) 
> 
> also, I found this in my docs and decided to finish it as it was halfway done. i hope you enjoy:)

“Stars are so cool, man.” was all Ethan sighed out, popping a Cheeto puff in his mouth thinking about how nice this was. How nice it was to just relax together, look at the stars from Mark’s car light… especially with how tense things had been between them. There was never a real reason Ethan supposed, but after Tyler had told the whole friend group the boy had a crush on Mark and then promptly tried playing it out as a joke, there was just… tension. The older man had just stopped being the way he once was with Ethan, whatever that meant. Fewer jokes, fewer jabs, less including him in bits. So the smaller male just took that as Mark simply stating that he didn’t like him back…

“I could talk about them for hours.” Ethan had always loved the way Mark lit up when talking about stars or the universe, space, so he turned to him with another Cheeto puff in hand. “Tell me about some.” and surprisingly, the man started to stick his head forward as if he were trying to be fed, which Ethan went along with it, his body tensing at the hot breath that splayed across his fingertips. And god- if Mark’s little smile didn’t kill him, that just meant he was the strongest man.

“Let me see if I still remember dwarf planets…”

“Mhm…”

“Pluto, Eris, Ceres, Haumea…” he paused, tilting his head back. Ethan could only will himself to look away and brush off the way he started sweating. “Makemake… man, these names are weird… “

“They sure are.” the boy smiled, letting out a long sigh as he felt increasingly helpless. Mark was just so… Mark. he could smell the expensive cologne, the musk of man and just the overwhelming urge to slam his head against the glass hit him. If this kept up his feelings would never fade. Ethan needed to change the subject.

“Tyler would love this shit.” he came up with randomly, pulling a small personal grin as he realized Tyler would actually  _ really  _ like this. And he took the arm that was pressed against his friend’s forearm away,  _ needing  _ to get away.

“Yeah, what’s up with you two?” mark questioned, breaking the brunette away from his little inside spiel of Tyler.

‘’What?” he furrowed at the question, knocking his head back to gulp down some stupid white claw.

“You guys are, like… a thing, right?” that sentence sounded so displaced coming from mark, the immaturity and highschool memories flooded back to Ethan… and he chuckled. The question was hesitant and innocently curious, but the boy could only put a finger up as his answer.

“What?” mark huffed, turning even more towards Ethan to catch his eye.

When the boy looked his way, he ignored the way his body shot with electricity. Ethan ignored it even more as their eyes connected.

“We aren’t a thing, mark’’

‘’Oh.’’

His small form shivered, and he rolled his eyes as he took another swig of whiteclaw. 

‘’He’s great and all, but I prefer my men…’’ Ethan paused, evaluated his word choices.

He looked over to the bigger man, up and down his body, not-so-subtly checking his best friend out. ‘’Strong. I don't know,  _ not  _ Tyler.’’ maybe it was the small amount of alcohol he had in his system, but he decided to look mark in the eye. And they sat there like that. No words or sounds but the cars in front of them zooming by, the sky above them shimmering. Ethan could almost hear the carbonation in his drink if he tried.

‘’There's gonna be a problem if you keep looking at me like that,’’ Mark said softly, and Ethan took it as teasing. So he laughed, shaking his head yet intensifying his gaze. He assumed all he’d get is a jab in the rib or something.

‘’What’d I say?’’ there was nothing but soft dominance in that deep voice as he set a hand on his thigh of his spread-out legs. 

Ethan wondered what would happen if he were between the man's thighs, and he licked his lips in fantasy. He liked staring at mark. So that's exactly what he told the bigger man.

‘’I like looking at you.’’ he innocently muttered.

‘’Yeah?”

‘’Mhm’’ was all the boy could hum out, shocking himself with the shameful way his lower stomach was being chorded through pleasant thrums of arousal. He wondered what would happen if he were to be so bold and tell mark his thoughts. His selfish desires.

His friend made the job 100x easier when he got closer, the energy in the car thickening, the tension palpable as he said “what are you thinking about, Ethan?” and any subject they had brought up before was now invalid. Tyler was a mere forgotten memory, and Ethan chose to play hard to get. He shrugged, smiling deviously. ‘These Cheetos. They don’t make them like they used to.”

Mark set a soft hand under the loose sleeve of ethans jacket.. ‘Tell me the truth, eth.”

The smaller boy felt his body be set aflame as they gazed into each other’s eyes, yet the avoidant thought in his head was making his body tense. He wanted to be between those thick thighs, he wanted to feel his strong hands drive their hips in tandem.

But maybe saying that was too much.

So he settled for a simple “you.” and watched the hungry fire ignite in Mark's eyes.

“You have me.’ 

As soon as he heard that he set a hand on the steering wheel, ready to start a speedy drive home, but his hand was softly grabbed by the powerful man beside him.

“Right here, right now.”

‘But-”

“in my lap.”

He whimpered. That was  _ exactly  _ what he wanted, and his fingers shook as they repositioned. Ethan felt his dick stiffen, his flimsy basketball shorts were doing nothing to hide it.

The boy had no clue how this was happening,  _ why  _ it was happening, but he didn’t dare overthink as he plopped into the dip between Marks spread thighs, enjoying the delicious way his hips shifted up into the sudden pressure. 

“You fit so perfectly,” Mark growled, confidently pushing Ethan farther into the dip between his legs. 

“Why is this happening  _ now _ .” Ethan sighed, letting himself bounce up and down a few times.

“I’ve wanted you for so long.” the bigger man said, encouraging Ethan to move again. 

“I want you before any man has you,” Mark growled out, bitterly referencing Tyler, getting a soft breathless chuckle from the boy grinding into him.

“Do you really want me? Or my body?”

And as the smaller boy asked that question, he was pulled down even harder, biting his lip to keep the helpless moans he wanted to spill. God, he was so turned on.

“You, only you.” he got from his friend, and his heart filled with a feeling he couldn’t quite put a label on. It was a mix of sexual desire and… fulfilment... as those words tumbled out the man’s mouth. The mouth that was now licking up his neck, warm breath sending goosebumps across his skin.

It was enough for Ethan

So he let himself enjoy the thought of how deep the marks would be tomorrow, and he let himself fall into the sinful way they thrust their hips together. His man had a big thing for hearing Ethan moan out his name, each time he heard it he’d push the boy down as hard as he could.

It was so  _ hot,  _ and that was all his fogged head could form. The car was getting stuffy, but he wouldn’t DARE put this on hold.

And his hands seemed to find their home on Mark’s shoulders, making little crescent nail dents under the thin cotton. The boy was gripping hard.

Eventually, the man roughly started unbuckling his pants just to get them off, just to feel Ethan right against him. That excited him even more as the other boys smaller hands eagerly helped as well, and together they yanked his belt off. He groaned when his dick made contact with his friends through that one layer of his clothing, his boy whimpering and trying to hint towards his basketball shorts. 

“What’s wrong, Doll?”

“Mark…” Ethan whined, rutting down into his thigh to get better friction, nearly  _ sobbing  _ when his hips were grabbed and halted to a stop.

“You want those shorts off?”

“Please” he begged softly, and how was Mark not supposed to kiss him? With those sparkling eyes and his flushed cheeks. He was properly beautiful, and he definitely couldn’t control the way he lovingly leaned in, a gentle hand leading him closer.

Ethan only spread his thighs wider, letting himself get lost in the contrast between heavy grinding and soft-- almost apologetic kissing.

He felt thumbs pry at the spandex near his ass, pull it down just a little to have access to his underwear. They felt soft, cotton, like they had been washed well, and mark had no qualms about immediately trying to shimmy them off of the brunette while saying

“I can’t wait,”

he hummed as the shorts were thrown in the back, their bodies colliding like millions of galaxies. It felt incredible, it felt like home. 

There wasn’t much else to say, Ethan wrung his arms around Mark’s neck and they once again started rutting together, hungrily biting at each other’s lips.

The stubble rubbing onto his chin, the strong hands controlling him with a grip on his ass, the soft Olive skin… he moaned just purely happy about where this had gone. And that was when their hips started to falter. After animalistic groans or soft whines, they were starting to feel the heat bubbling in their stomachs.

“Fuck.” Mark groaned when their Boxers were shed, nothing but the slap of skin prominent.

everything was long forgotten by now. The Cheetos on the backseat floor, their drinks slightly tipped over in the cupholder. Even Tyler.

Now there was nothing but pleads for more and sweat starting to bead on their skin, the windows fogging up and Mark teasing Ethan with his dick.

He loved the desperate and frustrated whimpers.

When his dick finally slipped in, Ethan came hard. His mouth open in a silent scream, fingers spasming, thighs quivering. Mark came as well, feeling slightly sorry when he felt it dribble out of the boys’ ass. And they sat there, the fragility of the inevitable “did we mean it?” hanging over their heads. 

Instead of words, Mark just kissed Ethan’s head, using his shirt to clean their mingled cum, and softly tracing shaped on flushed skin. He didn’t want to ruin this.

But as the shaking boy leaned up, expectant of a kiss, they both just assumed… they’d be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> i update so slowwww, but idk man... i dislike the whole "You Need Some Loving" book now and might unpublish what I have done tbh. a lot of shit has happened regarding my mental health and my life recently, its all a bit much. ill try to update faster def,
> 
> but I hope you enjoyed this ! kudos and comments appreciatedddddd
> 
> my name is Lena and you can reach me on insta. if you have any questions or requests for smut,leave it down below.   
> insta @uncleleepers


End file.
